


Got Game

by minkmix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ficlet but it goes there, good advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: Dean passes on his hard won wisdom of the fairer sex on to his little brother...(this should be called trying to get game) And? This could completely go with this:https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344029





	Got Game

Sam considered what his brother said as he gazed out the car window. Pushing his own fourteenth birthday, he didn't want to admit that what Dean had just revealed was pretty interesting. It was definitely nothing Dad would have ever told him anyway.

"Seriously?" Sam repeated, his hands fidgeting on the worn knees of his jeans.

"Totally."

"I don't know." He chewed at his lip.

"I'm telling you Sammy, it's true." Dean assured him as he drove.

"Well," Sam considered. "How would you- what would you-"

"For example," Dean sighed, adjusting his hands on the wheel and giving him a sideways look. "Say its cold out and she doesn't have a jacket on."

Sam listened intently while he pretended to study the road map in boredom.

"You ever so causally and ever so non-freakishly take off your coat and very nicely with no pressure of any kind, drape it over her shoulders."

"Then what?" Sam blurted.

"Then you wait and you watch."

"For-for what--?"

"The sign." Dean said almost reverently.

Sam took a deep breath. "There's a sign? Like, one you can see?"

He imagined a green light appearing over a pretty girl's head. Fireworks. Flashing lights. Or even an actual sign, like on the side of the road that said: Welcome to the Great State of my Bra!

"Well, the sign can come in many forms." Dean explained. "But, you have to be pretty careful. It's all in the interpretation."

Sam's hopes crumbled. Interpretation was the problem.

"But there's one that is sure fire." His eighteen year old brother said gravely. "If you see it, I'm tellin you, you are in the door."

Sam sat back up in his seat.

"If she does the "laugh and touch", you are guaranteed some action."

"Laugh and touch?"

"Yup." Dean nodded. "If a girl laughs at some dumb shit you say and touches your arm, shoulder, anything like that-- oh hey, if she touches your face you'll probably even get laid."

Sam blinked, slightly in awe of this new knowledge. "But then, what do you do? If-if you get that sign..."

"You touch her back!"

"What if they just think you're some kind of freak?"

"Well, you don't lunge at her like some kinda maniac." His older brother laughed a little. "You got to go subtle."

Sam thought about it in silence for a few minutes while his brother drove. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Like, maybe, taking an eyelash from her cheek and letting her make a wish?"

Dean looked over at him dubiously and with slight offense.

"Sure. Why not." He sighed shortly.

Sam settled back into his seat and shared a small smile with nothing but the blur of the road outside.

"Cool."

 

 

.........................

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to all those who wanna to score. At least first base. Listen to to Dean like you would a stock broker with your inheritance. He knows how to get into pants.


End file.
